


umbrella

by thewilburzone



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: (s)he's in the rain, Black Rose, Cliche, Jaehyeong, M/M, She's In The Rain, This is really cheesy, Woosung - Freeform, gays, kim woosung - Freeform, kind of sad but not really, lee jaehyeong - Freeform, sammy - Freeform, stan the rose, the rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewilburzone/pseuds/thewilburzone
Summary: a short jaesung oneshot inspired by "she's in the rain" by the rose. in case you guys are confused on the first part, jaehyeong and woosung are in high school, and the second part is them as adults.





	umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> a short jaesung oneshot inspired by "she's in the rain" by the rose. in case you guys are confused on the first part, jaehyeong and woosung are in high school, and the second part is them as adults.

(∪。∪)。。。ｚｚｚ

time seemed to stop when he saw him, standing there, cold and shivering, the rain pouring down on him in harsh thuds. the tears streaming down his beautiful face mixing with the droplets of water, as he waited for someone.

the boy watching him called out, "what are you doing out here without an umbrella?" alarmed at the sudden shout, the black haired boy whipped his head around, rubbing his eyes. 

he was shocked, to say the least, when the stranger started walking toward him with a gentle smile on his face. "hi," he said, when he stood next to the pathetic looking boy. "i'm woosung, your personal umbrella provider."

woosung was pretty, a little too pretty. his slightly damp brown hair looked as soft as a kitten, and it was curled a little at the ends. in a panic, the slightly shorter ravenette mumbled, "hello, i'm jaehyeong. thanks," and weakly smiled, shuttering from the cold. woosung looked at jaehyeong, holding the black umbrella over both of their heads. "why don't we get you home, you could use a warm bath and some chicken noodle soup." 

jaehyeong almost melted, why was this stranger so kind to him? the two began walking again, the shorter boy pointing to the ways that brought him to his house. they made small talk, and got to know eachother, and woosung even convinced jaehyeong to give him his number.

"thank you for everything, woosung," jaehyeong grinned at the latter, who threw his head back slightly, letting out a little laugh that only lasted for about a second. returning the grin, woosung said, "it's really no problem, if i had let you stay out there, who knows, you could've died of hypothermia!" the black haired boy lightly shoved the brown haired boy's shoulder, the both of them giggling like middle school girls. 

when the duo arrived at the front of jaehyeong's house, the shorter boy contemplated hugging woosung, or just settling for a firm handshake. he decided on the latter, not wanting to freak out his new friend. but, to jaehyeong's surprise, when woosung took his hand, he was pulled into a tight hug, but it only lasted for a couple seconds before woosung was running away, probably as flushed and embarrassed as jaehyeong was. 

looking after him, the ravenette giggled to himself, walking up the steps and going to open his front door, when he realized that he was still holding woosung's black umbrella. one day, he was going to return it to it's rightful owner, but for now, he enjoyed the token of memory to remind him of this occasion.

(∪。∪)。。。ｚｚｚ

jaehyeong never returned the umbrella. it sat there, in his room, for a good 4 years, before he moved out of his parents' house. and then it sat in his house for another 4 years. by now, woosung had been long forgotten in jaehyeong's memory, and even looking at the umbrella itself didn't spike up any memories of the older boy, or, well, man. he didn't even remember how he had gotten it, but figured it was from his mom, considering she knew how often he would get caught in the rain and would end up catching a bad cold. jaehyeong never used it, in fact, he got a new umbrella. 

it wasn't until november third, 2019, jaehyeong's 25th birthday, that anything regarding the mysterious black umbrella came to his mind. he remembered a brown haired boy, who looked slightly taller than him. he had golden skin, and the prettiest smile. but jaehyeong couldn't remember his name, the most vital piece of evidence he needed. 

"woo... wooseok? no, that's not it. was there even a seok in his name?" every second the now brown haired man thought, the more frustrated he got. tugging at his hair, he sighed, holding the umbrella in his hands. "sungjin? woo...sung? woosung? nah, that doesn't sound right..." 

why was he even thinking about this? did it really matter? he doubted he was going to find the owner of this umbrella, but his determination kept telling him that he could.

"maybe i should take a walk," jaehyeong said to himself, sitting up and stretching, sore from being hunched over for so long. he pulled out his phone and took a rain check, of course it was going to be raining. he thought about bringing his new umbrella, but wanted to bring the old one, just so he could think more about who the umbrella belonged to.

getting his shoes on and shrugging a jacket onto his shoulders, he opened the door to his room and tiredly walked out of the front door of his house. he could already smell the fishy smell of the rain, and looked up at the sky. the clouds were dark, heavy and overflowing with little drops of water. 

jaehyeong opened the umbrella and hoped it wouldn't be windy as well. skipping to the sidewalk, he smiled, somehow comforted by the large umbrella over his head. he didn't bring his phone, as he didn't want it to get wet.

humming a tune, he started walking. a couple minutes later, the rain started in a weak drizzle, and jaehyeong enjoyed it, a flood of nostalgia wafting over him. 

(∪。∪)。。。ｚｚｚ

licking his lips, the orange-haired boy stood in the rain. he didn't have an umbrella, and he knew that he wasn't going to be home in time before the rain pounded even harder, so he just stood there, looking into the distance helplessly. he didn't want to cry, but at this point, he felt loneliness and fear overtake him, making him slide down to the ground and curl up in a ball, hics and sobs escaping from his throat even though he didn't want them to. he didn't know what to do, he was cold, shivering, and overall just a mess. maybe he should've not gone out without an umbrella, knowing it was going to rain.

just hearing the distant sound of thunder made him hug himself tighter and cry louder, thinking that maybe someone would hear him.

and he was right.

he heard footsteps, but he refused to look at whoever this person was. they kneeled down in front of him, and suddenly he didn't feel the rain on his head anymore. 

he looked up slightly, almost gasping at who it was. the other man seemed shocked too, as he blinked a couple of times. "w...woosung?" the brown haired man asked, a tremble in his voice.

"jaehyeong? bro, i..." woosung started, but his voice failed him, so he decided not to say anymore.  
"this is funny. the first time i met you, i was caught in the rain, and you came to save me," jaehyeong smiled, looking at the black umbrella. woosung also looked up, shock spreading over his face, "it's my umbrella! i'm surprised that you kept it for all these years." a breathy laugh came from the orange-haired man, trying to pretend like he wasn't just bawling his eyes out a few moments ago.

"hey, let's get you home. a nice bath and some chicken noodle soup will do you good." the two men both giggled, jaehyeong helping woosung up from the ground and heading to the taller's house, woosung had apparently shrunk and now jaehyeong was taller, since it was closer.

(∪。∪)。。。ｚｚｚ

**Author's Note:**

> bleep bloop


End file.
